


Don’t chase the rabbit: Healing Memories

by Jitter



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Send me “Don’t chase the rabbit” and your muse will be shown a random memory from my muse’s past.</p><p>Mab wakes up tired and is brought something to see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t chase the rabbit: Healing Memories

The light was a pale purple colour. Dusk then. Or nighttime. She opened her eyes slowly at the creak of the door, not sure when she had fallen asleep, not remembering why she felt so exhausted.

"Your Majesty?" a Sidhe lady approached her, holding something in her arms. Mab wasn’t sure why she was lying there but she knew she felt hungry and tired and just needed to sleep. She nodded her head giving her permission to speak and let her head fall back on the pillow, closing her eyes again.

"There were two, your Grace." the Sidhe beamed at Mab and brought the bundles in her arms closer to her. She blinked her eyes open and stared at what the other Sidhe had brought her.

Tiny fingers, with miniature and perfect little nails showed out of heavy blankets, two sets of eyes of a blue as deep as the darkest depths of the ocean were staring at her face.

_Her babies._

She felt a lump forming in her throat as she opened her arms to receive the infants, baring her breasts on instinct to let each of them latch on for nourishment.

_Her own little babies._

"What are they?" she asked softly trying to drink in the image in front of her, the feeling too surreal, too alien for her.

"Both girls, your Grace. You have gifted your Court with two princesses this day. The whole of Winter is in celebration."

She watched them both, not being able to sate the need of never taking her eyes off them again, their tiny pink mouths latched firmly around her nipples, eyes closed in bliss by being close to their mother’s heart.

"They are so very small." she said but mostly to herself, marvelling at the thought that she had created life in her body. Two new lives, two new souls. She felt intoxicated with the feeling of holding her baby daughters, their heads almost spherical and tiny and pretty, the prettiest babies in the world. The hair that grew on their heads was as soft as silk, draping their napes in feathery dark locks, their skin still covered in vernix, wrinkled and red and puffy from their time in the womb. They moved their tiny fingers as they nursed, content when their hands were touching Mab’s skin.

Her vision blurred and she realised that frost had gathered in her eyelashes and she blinked several times to clear her vision.

"Who came first?" she asked the other Sidhe, not taking her eyes from her daughters.

"The one on your left, your Majesty." 

She nodded her head and placed a kiss on the crown of the baby on her left.

“ _Maeve_.” she whispered and placed a second kiss on her twin. “ _Sarissa_.”

 

Then she finally allowed herself to cry.


End file.
